familyguyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Bert
Egbert "Bert" is the co-boss of The Pawtucket Brewery, who works alongside his wife, Sheila. He started working at the brewery, after the death of Angela. He first appeared in "Pawtucket Pete". He is voiced by Bryan Cranston. Biography Bert and Sheila both first appeared in "Pawtucket Pete", where they introduced themselves to their employees as the new bosses of Pawtucket Brewery, in light of the recent death of the company's former boss, Angela. Bert and Sheila made Peter's first few days of working for the brewery absolutely miserable, as they kept assigning him a bunch of new jobs that were either stupid, embarrassing, difficult, painful, humiliating, impossible, or downright insane. After dealing with all this shit, Peter finally learned how bad of a person he was, back when he still worked for Angela, because now he got a taste of being on the other end of all the random forms of torture he had put here through, over the years. Bert and Sheila finally cut Peter some slack, when they made him the new mascot of The Pawtucket Brewery and named him "Pawtucket Pete". As Pawtucket Pete, Peter wasn't getting much fame, despite all the promoting the company did for him. Eventually, they made Brian the sidekick of Peter and named him "Hops". Hops became wildly successful and brought fame and glory to Pawtucket Brewery. Out of envy, Peter shot down Hops' parade float and caused chaos, getting Brian fired from his job. In "The Invention of Guying", Bert and Sheila continued to humiliate Peter, by making him do stupid and embarrassing jobs. In "Pal Stewie", Peter demanded a promotion from Bert and Sheila and got it. In "Trans-Fat", Bert and Sheila gave Peter a ton of extra respect at the workplace for being transgender. While Peter was knocked unconscious from a ceiling fan, Bert and Sheila payed for Peter's transgender surgery, and officially turned him into a girl. In "Family Guy Lite", Bert and Sheila got mad at Peter for pulling the fire alarm and soiling a bunch of beer supplies, all because he couldn't climb some stairs. In "Two Heads Are Worse Than One", Bert and Sheila got into an argument over how to run the company. In "Christmas is Coming", Bert and Sheila give Peter a lifetime membership to Drunken Donuts instead of an actual bonus check, thinking that Peter is extremely greedy and doesn't deserve any extra money. However, when Peter later explains to them that he wants the money for his family and not for himself, they change their minds and give him the bonus check and just for fun, let him keep the Drunken Donuts membership, so that they can all go there and celebrate Christmas together. In "No Giggity, No Doubt", Bert, along with a slew of other characters, appeared outside of Peter's house, as candidates for going on the camping trip with Courtney, Quagmire, and Meg. Appearance Bert is a Caucasian adult male, with neatly combed brown hair and face that displays formerly sculpted features, that wore down with age. Bert wears a white collared sweater, blue vest, red tie, gray slacks, and black shoes. He is loosely modeled after Bryan Cranston. Personality Bert is a happy-go-lucky man with a bright heart, diverged only by his dull mind. Episode Appearances *Pawtucket Pete *The Invention of Guying *Pal Stewie *Trans-Fat *Family Guy Lite *Two Heads Are Worse Than One *Christmas is Coming *No Giggity, No Doubt (Non-Speaking Cameo) Trivia *Bert is designed to somewhat resemble his voice actor, Bryan Cranston. *In a deleted scene from "Pawtucket Pete", it was revealed that his full first name is "Egbert". *Bert doesn't talk to people while using the urinal. Category:Characters Category:Major Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Pawtucket Brewery Category:Bosses Category:Business Owners Category:Male Category:Caucasians Category:Married Category:Residents of Quahog Category:Brunettes Category:Generation X Category:White Collar Workers Category:Stupid Characters Category:Weed Smokers